The showdown
by Cypri
Summary: Allison is dead, Stiles on the brink of it and he can hear Lydia scream. He wants it to stop and there is only one solution he can think of: Bringing Allison back no matter the cost. For Lydia, for Scott, for Isaac, even for her father and to relieve a part of the guilt that consumes him.
1. The sacrifice

_**Hey guys! First fanfiction here, the first I've ever written in English and my first try with Teen Wolf. I had to write it down because my head was spinning after the last episode, I mean: OMG! So please overlook all minor and major mistakes with spelling, gramma and punctuation. And now I stop talking and let you read. xD**_

* * *

Stiles could hear Lydias scream. It made his body vibrate in the worst way he could ever imagine because it was her best friends name she was screaming. There wasn't much left of himself, dancing on the edge between life and death. He was only a flicker of life left, a spark in the eternity of darkness. He'd die anyway and Lydia would scream again. Not as intense as right now but still, his name on her lips, too. How could he let that happen? Hadn't he told Scott and Isaac that it was his life before anybody else just about an hour ago? it wasn't her time! His spark emerged his body and he found himself standing next to his slowly fading body and a crying Lydia. He knelt down and put his Hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna fix this, I promise, Lydia!" Her head darted up, staring at his 'spark' unbelieving.

"What are…" He shook his head and fixed himself on Scott, finding him crying on his knees, the cooling body of his first love in his arms. He could hear Lydia scream his name but it faded away. It was Kira who spotted his spark first, one hand covering her mouth as tears were running down her face. Her mother stiffened next to her, staring at him with the same disbelieve as Lydia. In the reflection of a window he saw himself, a figure of red glowing light. Chris Argent was too fixed on his dead daughter, Isaac was in shock and Scott had his eyes closed. He walked over to his friend and touched his shoulder. Scott's eyes flew open with this glimmer of hope that it was Allison's hand, which disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Sorry, just me, buddy. I'll fix this, I promise!" All heads flew around staring at him.

"What… how…?" As he did with Lydia he just shook his head, smiling while he laid one hand on her forehead and one on the wound.

"Just promise me to call Derek 'sourwolf' a few times, okay?" The glowing red wandered from his outlines into the young huntress. Scott's eyes widened.

"Stiles…what?" The teenager could feel how he was dissolving into nothing but kept the smile as his eyes watered.

"No! NO! Stiles!" Scott nearly screamed but in the same moment Stiles vanished into the dark, a single tear of red light slipping from the dying Boys face, Allison took a deep breath, sitting up, her wound closed and a confused look on her face. Chris darted forward, pulling his daughter in a huge embrace. Scott jumped up, searching for his best friend but he was gone.

* * *

Lydia's scream only seconds later echoed through the abandoned Basement, giving the young alpha the worst chills of his life as he started running towards the scream, covering his ears. The banshee finally stopped screaming but he could follow her sobbing. She kneeled in front of a very pale Stiles whose chest didn't move and no, what so small, beating of his heart. The sheriff's son was gone. Scott fell to his knees next to the redhead, tears streaming down his cheeks, giving his wolf some space that convulsed with pain and he howled. Yes, he had been in pain loosing Allison, his first love and a part of his pack, but his was Stiles!

The fragile human who survived his first full moons, who taught him how to control the wolf, saved their parents with this damn aluminum bat, listened and comforted him when he broke up with Allison, encouraged him to go out with Kira, who he knew ever since the damn sand box in the park where their mothers had bumped into each other, who always took care of everybody, especially his father, always cheered them up… He just had lost his brother and that pain inside his chest was pretty much enough to break him. He pulled the cold body into his arms and cried. He didn't notice the steps that closed in on them but he growled at everybody that wanted to touch him in comfort or Stiles in shock. His control was gone. It was Lydia who brought him back to his senses… more or less.

"Scott we have to get him out of here… the Nogitsune…" He nodded, pulled up the cold body in his arms and they all headed for the exit. How was he going to tell the sheriff that his son had died? How could he ever look the man in the eye? Somehow they made it to the cars. The body laid on the backseats, of his own jeep. Scott dumped himself in the passenger seat not able to see anything except blurred shades of gray and handed the keys to someone. They headed back to the city, definite over the speed limit and he didn't care though he could nearly hear Stiles complaining. That his dad was going to kill them and he'd absolutely throw everyone off the nearest cliff if his baby got a single scratch. A gurgled laugh made its way up his throat before the endless seeming sobbing continued and he had to scream because of the stinging pain in his chest. His phone went crazy in his pocket and in the end he couldn't ignore it forever so he took the call.

"Scott! Thank god! Please tell me you send Stiles over to the hospital!" His tears stopped with the lingering fear inside him bounding with his pain.

"Mom… get out of there NOW!" The jeep came to a stand, the wheels protesting with a high pitched squeaking before the steering wheel was whirled around violently and the car followed.

"Scott, what happened?" Her voice cracked with panic as she was running down a hallway.

"The Nogitsune… Stiles… he's dead…" The running sound stopped and his mother tried to catch her breath while processing that information.

"Oh my God! John…" Scott had to swallow but it didn't help to loosen the stone that pulled at his stomach.

"What?" He asked because he felt like he had blacked out for a second.

"John is up there with him… it… whatever… I… I have to…" Scott's heart raced even faster.

"NO! Mom! Get out of there NOW! ME and…" He looked at the person in the drivers-seat next to him for the first time and frowned when he discovered that it was Derek, his teeth clenched, his knuckles coming out white as his fingers cramped around the wheel.

"…and Derek. We're there in a minute so PLEASE mom! Just get out!" She took a deep breath and pushed a door open where he could hear some sirens in the background. About two and a half minutes later he could see her standing outside, freezing. He jumped out of the jeep, ran over to his mother and pulled her close. She had to smack him to loosen his grip so she could breathe. Derek touched his shoulder and Scott wiped the tears from his face, following the older one inside, making Melissa swear that she would wait in the jeep as the others came to hold at the main entrance. He would rip the Nogitsune apart peace by peace no matter what would happen to his eyes or if he'd stay in the position of an alpha. Time for the final showdown!

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Let it stand as a loner or let the story continue? Let me know!**_

_**See you soon, Cypri :D**_


	2. The revival

_**And this is what happens when you're traveling a lot around the country with the worst streets you can imagine on the countryside and a honestly horrible driver (the train isn't better either, and I tried!). So I finally got the Inspiration for chapter 2 and YES, it will continue, though the cahpters won't get as long as in my other story and I'll only update sporadically BUT I'll see this through. I'm still open for pairing-suggestions and since it's one of my first english trys it will probably contain many mistakes, so I'd be glad for tipps and if you find something just Point it out so I can make the chapters better to read. AND I'm talking to much again. Go reading will you! xD See you in the reviews or the next chapter. Until then: Have fun! **_

* * *

**The Revival**

Stiles was standing there, next to Melissa who was still shaking from the cold wind outside the hospital. Though he had been swept into the dark something had pulled him back to his body, just without anybody able to see him. He wanted to rush in with them but something kept him close to Scott's mother who was rubbing her Hands on her upper arms to warm herself. Being dead had its good sides. You couldn't feel the cold or any pain if physical or emotional. It was like his guilt had been washed away, leaving nothing but the urge to help and protect and his cold, pragmatically mind. No joy, no sadness, no fear, just quiet thoughts. And that should have scared him because he wasn't like that. He was noisy, couldn't sit still, could barely concentrate and was a damn magnet for trouble of all kinds. So, while his emotions were gone to the Nirvana, he was still freaking out on the inside. Yet his bounding to Melissa's side wasn't all that bad. Because the second the Oni appeared next to them, his ghost-body remembered the move the Nogitsune did when the ghostlike figures first encountered him. His hand slipped inside the things chest, pulled out the firefly and let it glimmer in his closed hand until it stopped and the Oni disappeared. Apparently he was glowing now and could be seen for this split seconds and it nearly made Melissa faint. She was tough, but seeing a dead Stiles on the backseat of his jeep and then a red glowing thing that looked like him, killing one of the Onis? Slightly frightening. So when the others came racing out of the hospital, his father safe and sound by their side, he took a deep breath, because his chest felt heavy for no particular reason. Lydia stared at him, narrowing her eyes as if she tried to see something very far away.

"Someone tell me I'm not the only one who heard a dead body sight?!" Isaac was pale and Melissa waved in his direction, then back to the now dead firefly on the cemented ground to her feet before she narrowed her eyes, too and climbed on the passenger seat, feeling for any pulse and let out a yelp.

"Guys? Didn't you say he was dead? Get me some help from inside! John? Would you mind?" The sheriff was by her side in an instant and helped her to pull out his son, a horrified look on his face.

"Dead as in gone?" Scott had to swallow hard, not in any constitution to answer verbally, his gaze fixed on the heaving breast of his brother. He couldn't face the sheriff right now, Stiles could tell by the nearly visible hanging ears… wow, wait a second! There were light brown glowing ears hanging in a desperate and sad expression from Scott's head. Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"Please tell me someone saw that red figure that looked like Stiles just a second ago!" Scott's mother said in a pleading tone. Stiles looked around. As Melissa spoke there were several different colored ears darting up, color fitting tails wagging and he could imagine the small whimpers fitting the gesture. Kira was completely covered in a red fox, her mother radiated a faint orange and Lydia looked like a grey shining ghost. Chris, Melissa and his father were covered in a white light. Ghost sight was extremely cool! His own body was like a black hole though in its very core there was still a little red flicker that wasn't willing to give up.

"Wait, you SAW that, too? That's… he looked like that when he healed Allison! Mom, what happened?" She helped his father to lay the still cold body on a stretcher, Scott by his side with his veins turning black as he pulled the pain away. Stiles felt a sting in his stomach this wasn't right, just what the Nogistune needed. He could still feed on the pain he had caused Stiles and Scott took from him. A scream broke from his throat and Scott jumped back in confusion and surprise. A smile climbed on his physical body's face and he could see the shivers running over his friends spines.

"There was one of those ghost things and it suddenly stopped and then there was… well Stiles I think. He grabbed inside and I think he killed it." She pointed towards the lifeless firefly.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Stilinski took back a part of his life energy by doing so." Stiles let out a yelp, jumped a bit forward and looked over his shoulder. When did Deaton arrive there? And why the hell was he sparkling as if he was a mirror ball AND had eaten Tinkerbelle? A sudden feeling in his chest made him somehow dizzy and at the same moment he saw Scott leaning closer to his body, Lydia digging her nails in the Alpha's arm as if she was demanding him to tell her. It had to hurt like hell!

"His heart skipped a beat. What the hell…?" He looked to his boss who just smiled a little.

"It would seem like I just scared a ghost." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"You can discuss this later. For now we have to get him on a monitor to keep assured he stays alive." Scott took a step back and let his mother and Stiles' dad roll the stretcher inside, before he was very close to Deaton.

"What the hell happened to Stiles?" The vet and part time druid sighted and looked around.

"I'd love to tell you everything but I fear this place isn't quite appropriated for this conversation. Mr. Hale, would you mind if we make use of your domicile for this?" Derek just shrugged and headed to the jeep, Deaton on his heels. Stiles couldn't move. Several pack members just walked through him and it made him feel sick. Only Lydia averted to mix his insides together, which he was thankful for, until Aiden waved his hand through his head.

"Lydia, there's nothing!" The strawberry blond just stared at him with a frown and Stiles felt more and more fuzzy with the damn hand whirling in his head, what made him snap in the end.

"What the hell!? Will you stop that already?" At this very second some lamps on the entrance burst and Aiden jumped back in surprise, just as Lydia's mouth fell open.

"Stiles?" It was more a whisper than anything but the wolves obviously heard her. Deaton look out of the jeep window, keeping Derek in the car with one hand.

"Miss Martin?" She gestured towards Stiles who just smirked at her and waved a little.

"He's right here. I… I mean it's only like a movement in the corner of my eye but there IS something and he snapped at Aiden… because I heard him yell right nom!" Deaton nodded.

"Very good, so he isn't bound to his body. You should join us, Mr. Stilinski." As if the words did something magical he was finally free to move from his spot. He imagined to sit in the back of his jeep and this time it worked as it had when they all had left the asylum. Jesus, when he was back he had to smack Derek hard for driving his baby so cruel and he'd definitely throw him off the nearest cliff… somehow. Scott got in, too, and they left for Derek's place. God, the damn sourwolf did it again, his baby was practically screaming in pain! If they got to the loft he'd throw something at him with all his might! Right now he practiced to lift a screw that had been stuck between the seats. It had worked with the lights, not exactly the same but that didn't matter, so why not try with other things and it worked. Scott was staring out of the window, not noticing the flying screw until they stopped at a red light. He stared.

"Stiles?" Derek looked in the rear mirror and froze, Deaton turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Stilinski, would you be so nice and put it down so no one gets possibly hurt?" Stiles sighted and let the screw fall down.

"Why can't you let me have at least a little fun? Jeez, I saved Allison, died, came back and revived myself with another ghost… not my best day, ok?" Scott snorted.

"Not really." Now Stiles froze, too, Aiden getting mad because Derek blocked the street and Deaton looked surprised before he shook his head. This whole thing was getting weirder every second.


	3. The cat voice

_**Yes, I'm still alive, somehow... I swear, getting sick on a vacation with far over 40°C (not a clue what that makes in °F) and catching it from your best friend who fell sick a week prior, makes a very... interesting trip. Then you get home, it's 20°C less and it get's really bad and yep, I was out for a whole 4 weeks at home. At least I can breath and with that properly think again, so I somehow managed to get this done. Don't know how soon I can deliver at 'H(ia)H' but I hope soon. ^^' But now I stop rambling and leave you to the new chapter. Have fun, give me much needed feedback and I'm out of here! xD**_

* * *

"It shouldn't surprise me that you can hear him, Scott, but it does. I should have thought about the possibility of your strong connection and that you have lived close to Stiles' spark should help a lot in this thing." Scott nodded from his place next to Lydia, who was pressing the thumbs of her folded hands against her forehead. She could see Stiles' contours getting stronger but all in all he was still a blurred thing, pacing up and down the room and it didn't only give her a master headache and made her stomach turn but it also made her getting jittery. When the 'ghost' passed in front of her another time she snapped.

"Damn it Stiles! Can't you stand still for a fucking second!?" The blurred figure stopped and turned towards her.

"He says he's sorry", Scott told her and she sighted.

"First of all: This is absolutely crazy! I'm a banshee, I should be able to hear a ghost. Scott is a mere werewolf! And second: I know you're getting restless, but it's giving me a headache when there's a blurring something running through my sight all the time!" Deaton chuckled from his place next to a more than usual brooding Derek. There might have been an incident that had caused it, right after they had made it to the loft. Stiles had been bored and since he found out he could manipulate everything that was anyhow metallic he had made a show of dancing forks and spoons, imitated 'The House of Flying Daggers' with the knifes and one of the sharper ones might have hit the sourwolf's leather couch so, that was that. It might have been contra productive that the pack and even Chris Argent had laughed pretty hard when they had come in and had seen Derek pouting while trying to get the knife out of the fabric without any further damage, while Scott had been laughing his ass of and told them what had happened.

"As I told you Mrs. Martin, Stiles isn't a ghost. What you can see is his spark, a spectral body you could say, wandering outside of his physical body. It's close enough to a ghost or spirit, so you can see him. Scott can hear him because he was always close to him and got used to his spark what brought them closer because they already communicated with each other unconsciously. Now that he's become a supernatural being he's able to hear it more clearly and without any problem. If the sheriff would be turned, he'd probably be able to see him, too, taking into consideration that he was under the influence of sparks for even a much longer time than Scott, because those powers are inherited." A deep sight ran through the redhead's body.

"So you're saying that Stiles got his powers from his mother and had them ever since he was born but couldn't use them because she never trained him, you knew her and she was the Hales' second and secret emissary. When he trains his spark correctly he can use magic and this 'mode' he's in right now is some sort of last resort before death, being in a world between both, life and death, like limbo or so. And that if we want to kill the Nogitsune we have to make sure Stiles can take back his life force before or we kill them both?" Ethan summed up from his place next to his brother and Chris and Allison what they had talked about for the last two hours.

"Basically." Scott sighted.

"You always have to make it complicated, don't you?" Deaton looked a bit offended and they were surprised by him saying this to his mentor, boss and fatherly figure, but then Derek snorted and gestured towards the middle of the room where Stiles was standing.

"He never even tried to make anything easy." From somewhere behind them there came a pillow flying and hit the wolf in the face.

"Stiles!" Derek growled and caught the pillow before the spark could control it again, just to be hit on the back of his head with another one and Scott did burst into laughter.

"He says that's payback for shoving him into walls and other objects all the time." The Alpha had slowly calmed down and leaned back. Lydia raised a brow and Deaton looked a bit out of his profession.

"Doc? What's the problem?" Deaton shrugged and the stoic face fell on his face again.

"He shouldn't be able to control something without metal." Scott's laughter only grew louder and he had to steady himself on a wall.

"He never followed any law, rule or whatever, not even at five. I'd not be surprised to see him stress cooking anytime soon, only without seeing him…" Melissa said, walking through the door of the loft and let himself fall on the couch. Lydia chuckled, too, because it was true and she really wouldn't mind if Stiles would. He made the best pancakes she had ever tried.

"Anyway, he's asking how we find the Nogistune without anybody else getting killed." Silence fell over them and Scott's glowing Alpha eyes caught everyone's attention.

"What did he say and where did he go to?" Lydia asked when she suddenly couldn't make the ghostly teens figure anymore.

"He said he would check on his dad until we find something. He found out how to jump long distances. Since the hospital, when Deaton invited him, he's free to jump anywhere. He'll be back in a minute. So how do we find that bastard?"

* * *

Stiles took a deep, unneeded breath and stepped inside the room his body and father were in. the sheriff had his hands folded under his chin.

"I don't know if you can hear me, son, but you have to swear to me this is the last time I'll ever see you in a hospital bed, or I'm going nuts! Jesus, I… it's just I don't want to see you end like your mother, you know? When this whole mess is over we'll have you have another checkup, I swear. I had to promise your mom that I'll keep you safe but I don't think this is working out too well, what do you think?" His father looked pale and Stiles felt the imaginary knife turn around in his heart. He loved his dad and seeing him like this was damn hard. He stepped closer and laid his hand on the man's shoulder. His dad tensed up before a smile climbed on his face.

"I love you, Stiles. Don't let me hanging, ok? Get that bastard and tell them to keep me updated." Stiles laughed as John got up and headed back to work, to look for a boy that looked like his son, the later in a secure room in the hospital. Sure, they both knew it was more of a way of trying to calm himself than any real protection 'cause come on, the Nogitsune had Oni and crazy strength, but whatever kept his dad focused was fine with him. Plus the fact that it kept two of his father's deputies out of the direct fire line made him calm down a bit, too.

"To think that there's a guy that looks like Stiles is weird, don't you think? Well on the other hand, that bastard is a real psycho and our baby sheriff isn't of that wood, don't you think, Jordan?" The wandering spark hadn't really taken a look at the two deputies and sighted. The one was his dad's oldest deputy and his part-time uncle and babysitter while the other one was Parrish. Stiles stretched his back and looked at the two deputies, thinking of a plan to prank them, too, but then again, they had to spend the night in a hospital, guarding a door to a room where his body was in a comatose state. He shook his head and jumped back to the loft where everybody was yelling at each other, even the ever so cool Deaton.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" The lights flickered from his anger towards the pack and while Scott jumped at his yelling the others looked at the lights in confusion.

"He's back." Scott's pained voices sounded over the silence that had fallen over the loft and Aiden peeked up behind the sofa where he had ducked out of fear that the lights would explode, too, while Derek snorted.

"Who would have thought that?! If he bursts any of the lights I'm going to kill him!" Stiles snorted, too, before he grinned and walked over to Derek, breathing in the wolf's neck.

"Then I'm going to haunt you until the day you die!" Derek jumped and he could see that the blue eyed werewolf was holding in a yelp. Scott and Lydia snickered, not caring for Derek's staring look.

"What?" Scott grinned at Isaac, who had asked and then looked at Derek.

"He just threatened him to haunt him until the day he dies!" Scott explained the sudden change in the werewolf and small giggles made their way through the group.

"Anyway, could we concentrate here?" Chris asked while he rolled his eyes. Deaton chuckled a last time before he cleared his throat.

"Well, as I said before, the scroll has to be right! We have to change the host but in doing so we could kill Stiles." There was a thick silence over the room until Isaac raised a hand.

"How could the bite kill Stiles? It didn't kill any of us!" Deaton sighted the same moment Stiles did.

"Why did I expect anything else from you?" The druid asked himself but even Scott made a confused face and Stiles remembered that though they knew that the bite didn't always take they thought more about already wounded or dying people.

"Because first of all the bite couldn't take because of a natural cause, for example that I – even if it was unconsciously – don't WANT it and, as you all know, me being a spark, my body would most likely reject the bite, as Lydia's did because being a Banshee." Scott's eyes widened.

"Oh…" The pack looked at Scott while Deaton gave him a knowing smile and Chris just snorted.

"Isn't everybody forgetting that this fox isn't using Stiles as a host anymore?" Derek rolled his eyes at the hunter.

"We already had that! It's still using Stiles' energy what makes it the same." Stiles sighted as he wasn't able to interfere with the argument as he'd like to and it made him jittery, the lights flickering again with every jumpy step he took, what was ignored this time. And suddenly there was this idea, so he jumped back to his body and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He could levitate stuff, manipulate gravity, electricity and metal, hopefully he could transport material things with him, too. It took his full concentration but he made it back to the loft, the phone in the air in front of his face and he let out a small victory cry that made Scott jump. Since he had landed in the back of the pack no one had detected him yet.

"What…" Scott was about to ask when he saw the levitating phone.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask…" Stiles laughed and shrugged.

"You want me to experiment with your stuff?" Scott went pale and Stiles nodded more to himself. Of course they both remembered the one time Stiles wanted to investigate the inside of Scott's Xbox… and man that wasn't a nice sight!

"So what is he trying there?" Aiden asked with a suspicious look and Stiles grinned. He searched through his apps and found this stupid cat that repeated what you said in this high pitched voice. He once had got it for babysitting and maybe for unnerving Scott but somehow he had totally forgotten about it, until now.

"I think he's trying to say something…" Ethan offered a solution and Deaton smiled.

"He's smarter than I gave him credit for…" He concentrated on the phone and after a while he could feel the energy flow from his thoughts right into the app. Easier than trying to manipulate the magnetism of the speakers.

"What do you mean?" Chris looked wary and Stiles couldn't blame him since he literally burst the lights at the hospital.

"He means I figured out how to use the electricity manipulation to get this thing to work and…" Stiles stopped when everyone either made a face at the high voice of the damn cat or started laughing so hard a few had dropped to the floor or had to steady themselves by getting a hold on the wall. Even Deaton grinned, trying to cover it but his shaking shoulders gave him away. In a gesture of anger he clashed his phone on the table as the urgent need to punch someone, so he hit Derek with the pillow, again. Derek growled and his claws pierced into the poor thing. When he noticed that he had just ruined his own pillow he groaned and Stiles laughed. Despite being half dead, he had never had so much fun!

* * *

_**Now, who noticed this chapter is longer? xD Until next time!**_


End file.
